The present invention relates to a system and a method for preventing incorrect gear shifts with automatic transmissions so that dangerous, instable traveling conditions due to slip do not occur. In particular, with motor vehicles having high torque, instable conditions can occur due to, for example, repeatedly changing road inclinations or significantly different grip conditions. These conditions are to be avoided. Prevention of incorrect gear shifts can be used particularly in the field of twin-clutch transmissions.